


i love you too.

by taeyongists



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuties, Happy Ending, M/M, agnst and fluff, could be typos, its 4am, taeyong is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongists/pseuds/taeyongists
Summary: taeyong would do anything for johnny to still love him even after taeyong learned his lover kissed another.





	i love you too.

of course, any decent person finding news like this would flee right away from their lover, but taeyong just couldn't. the second he hears from an sm trainee that he caught his boyfriend, johnny, kissing an exo member, his heart broke. fuck, he couldn't even speak. all he did was slide down the mirrored wall in the practice room and cry for hours, feeling like days. he kept the music high for the staff and trainess to be distracted by and poured his heart out. his other members were worried, they haven't heard anything about taeyong for a while. 

he's gotten messages from lots of the members, his manager too. the only one he bothered looking at but not opening was johnny's that read "where are you? the others are worried." and honestly, that made taeyong cry even harder. cause there was no "baby" or a simple "im worried". it made taeyong doubt his relationship even more. 

he came back to his dorm later on that night, black hat covering his face and head down. he scurried away into his shared room with johnny and didn't look back. his boyfriend and the others were a bit shocked at the view, but johnny didn't get up. he thought it would be best to not disturb him for some reason, even if johnny knows that taeyong can't handle being alone when he's sad. the other members tried talking to him, but all taeyong would say was "im fine", nothing more. the small male spent an hour alone in his room. the first half of it, he spent it staring at himself in the mirror. he's been like this before, but now taeyong is worse. now not only does he find things wrong about himself but now he knows his own boyfriend does, at least enough to kiss others. 

taeyong couldn't handle this, he didn't want johnny to leave him. he had to do something. sex? they haven't touched each other in so long. taeyong was cautious, extremely at the moment, but he'd do it if that's what johnny wants. he dressed himself into a big white shirt, most likely belonging to johnny himself. underneath he only had his boxers on. he was on his knees, on his own bed. he was doubting himself the whole time, thinking his eyes were swollen and red from all the crying he just did, his body not good enough to be touched, his lips not attractive enough to be kissed. 

it was perfect timing when johnny decided to come to his fucking senses and check up on his boyfriend. he felt kind of stupid, knowing taeyong needs him the most when he's down. johnny didn't know what happened to him for that hour, his body was just kind of off. not only towards taeyong, but to everybody. maybe because he was very overworked today and the day before. 

he knocked on the door which was pretty much pointless since he opened the same door a second later. his mouth hanged a bit open in surprise and his eyes were wide. he quickly shut the door behind him and slowly walked up to taeyong. "hey baby" he said, walking with hesitant steps towards him. taeyong smiled hearing the nickname, thinking it was working. he let out a small hi and clinged himself on johnny the second he was close enough. for some reason, johnny didn't have it in him to touch his boyfriend. in taeyong's view, when johnny didn't touch him the way he wanted him to, it was because he truly moved on. 

in johnny's view, it was because he could see his lovers red eyes. they were filled with fear and uncertainty. "taeyong, you don't have to do this" he said firmly. the loss of the nickname made taeyong whimper, eyes getting watery immediately. "i have to!" he half-yelled, voice breaking just a bit as his lip wobbled. "no you don't!" his boyfriend yelled back in the same tone, sitting on the bed instead of holding his boyfriend. taeyong couldn't help the tears that escaped the minute johnny slipped away. taeyong wasted no time on wiping his tears off and sitting on johnny's lap, "please i have to, i don't want to lose you! i promise im still lovable please, please just love me a bit more. i swear i'll do a good job, im sorry for not doing good before. i can't lose you" he protested, voice small towards the last part. 

johnny's eyes softened quickly, reaching out to pet taeyong's hair, "what makes you think you're losing me taeyong?" he asked quietly. taeyong let out more soft sobs as he hit johnny's chest with his small fists, "baby! stop calling me taeyong, you need to call me baby again, please. i'll take any nickname, i miss them" he confessed. "someone told me they saw you kissing an exo member. i don't know which one though. then i noticed how distant we are with each other. you don't hug me anymore, and when i try to hug you, you reject me. you don't call me by my nicknames anymore, you don't even kiss me goodnight or sleep next to me anymore! i can still love you johnny, i'll try my hardest to. i miss us, im sorry." taeyong said, his voice cracky and small. 

johnny, for most of it, was so fucked. yet, there was confusion in him. as far as he himself knows, johnny doesn't recall kissing anyone but taeyong for the past two years. "baby, i didn't kiss anyone, i swear. im really not trying to cover myself up, really. i haven't talked to any exo members in like, weeks! who told you i kissed someone else?" he asked calmly. taeyong shook his head, "i don't know his name. he just walked up to me and told me, i didnt think anyone knew about us. he had blond hair and he was really tall." taeyong described. 

johnny cursed under his breath, knowing exactly who his baby was talking about. "sweetheart? don't listen to him, he was lying. that asshole has liked me for years now and was probably just trying to break us up. i would never cheat on you, you're the definition of perfection. i was very off these few days and my actions were careless, i should be the one saying sorry. i've been tired these past few weeks and that isn't an excuse for being an asshole, but i swear i was really out of it. i honestly don't know how someone so perfect would date me, just a tall dorky mess." johnny claimed, moving taeyong's messy hair out of his face to see his cute boyfriend's big, brown starry eyes looking up at him with a pink pout on his lips.

taeyong hugged the taller tightly and let out a small noise, "my tall dorky mess" he said quietly which made johnny laugh and melt at the same time. he hugged his boyfriend tightly, yet his eyes were filled with guilt once again. he took taeyong's arms off of him so the younger boy could pay attention to him, "were you doing it again?" johnny asked as he stared at the mirror. taeyong felt ashamed, he should've turned it back around. he remembered when johnny put that mirror in the corner and turned it away from him so taeyong would stop picking out his flaws, which johnny didn't see because his baby was perfect. taeyong nodded, "im sorry baby, i didn't mean for you to get insecure. you're my perfect little angel, okay? i love everything about you and nothing could ever change that. you only belong to me. i love you so much, i can't even take it." 

"i love you too" was all taeyong has been wanting to say for a while now.

**Author's Note:**

> im a mess and its 4am so


End file.
